


Kevin VS James

by orphan_account



Series: YouTube Shenanigans [3]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, ImmortalAnex - Freeform, James and Kevin fight over Aleks, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, The Creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and James make a bet, and it goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin VS James

"You thirsty motherfucker. You know ive liked Aleks!"

"So? He doesnt belong to you!"

 James growled and stepped closer to Kevin in defense. "Not yet! Ive been trying to win him over for a year and you think you can just come in here and take that?"

"Yeah, i can!"

"Fine, how about a wager." James stated, crossing his arms. "I bet i can get Aleks within a week."

"Fine. We each have the rest of this week, and whoever has him by then wins."

"Deal, you asshole."

 And of course, Aleks had no idea what was going on. He sat in his office, recording a CS:GO unboxing, and with his luck all he had gotten so far was Negevs.

 "Garbage. Another fucking Negev." He spinned in his chair in frustration and sighed. "Im out of fucking cases."

 "I can give you some," James said entering the room. "Ill buy you as many as you want."

 Aleks scowled. "What? Why?"

 James shrugged. "Because i have extras."

 "Erm, okay...thanks i guess."

 But maybe he went a little over board, because he ended up buying him 100 Vanguard cases and 30 keys.

 That was weird, definately, but it only got weirder for Aleks. 

 It was later when he was in the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"Theres nothing here!" He yelled down the hallway, hoping someone would hear and go shopping soon. But he didnt expect Kevin to storm out of his office and offer to go right then.

 "Ill go right now, tell me what you want.

"Um...you dont have to go right now, you know."

"Well i uh, already was! Tell me what you want and ill get it for you."

Something was definately weird. Usually Kevin sat in his office and watched anime instead of doing any editing or recording. He never offered to even go out unless he had to.

 James walked out as Kevin left to go to the store, to pick up whatever Aleks said he wanted.

 "What is he doing?" James asked.

 "Going to get me food."

"That. Fucker." James growled. "If you wanted something you should have asked me!"

 Aleks scoffed. "What? Why?"

 "IM MORE RELIABLE!"

Yeah, definately weird.

 Aleks decided to completely ignore whatever that was. But if only it would stop occuring.

 "Jordan, can you hand me my phone?" Aleks asked as Kootra walked past the open office door. "Sure dude," he said, walking in and going twards the charger in the opisate side of the room. 

 Just then, James walked in.

 "Hey Aleks." He said with his normal smile. "You need anything?"

 Kevin walked in behind him.

 "Yo, A- James?!"

 "Kevin, get the hell outta here."

 "No!"

 "Yo, both of you calm down." Jordan said, pushing past both of them to leave.

 "Guys, what the hell is going on with you two lately?"

 "Kevin is being a little bitch!"

 "Well James is thirsty!"

 "Thirsty!? IM Thirsty!?"

 "Yeah you are! I see you staring at him ALL THE TIME!"

 And they kept arguing, spitting insults back and forth. Aleks sat at his desk, not really know what was going on, but enjoying whatever it was.

 "AT LEAST IM BETTER IN THE BED THAN YOU JAMES!"

 "YOU ARE NOT! MY DICK IS BIGGER!"

 Then it got even weirder.

 "ALEKS WOULD LOVE MINE BETTER."

 "NO HE WOULDNT!"

 "YEAH HE WOULD."

 "WANNA TEST THA-"

 "Wait a second." Aleks growled and stood up. "Are you guys fighting over whos dick i would love better?!"

 "...well, thats not all of it..." James said, realizing that Aleks was still in the room.

 "You guys are fucking idiots. Get out."

 "But-"

 "Now."

 They both walked out in shame. Aleks closed the door behind them and sighed. "Assholes" he thought.

 Walking back down the hall, James grinned. "Bets still on?"

 "Better believe it."


End file.
